


Trouble

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Omocute, Omorashi, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker is in big trouble, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Platonic Relationships, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lectures Him, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: When Peter sneaks off to deal with an arms deal that he's been forbidden from dealing with, Tony swoops in to stop him, flyes him across the city, and unceremoniously places him onto the penthouse's balcony so that they can talk.  It probably wouldn't be that bad if Peter didn't need to pee.Omovember2020- Day 11: Public/Visible Accident
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to _at least_ squeeze one Omovember prompt in this year. Though I've been very liberal with my interpretation of the prompt. Either way- you got a new Omo fic so... There is that. 😂😂😂💀
> 
> Also, alternate title, 'Urine Big Trouble, Kiddo'

Being grounded from putting on the Spider-man suit for three whole days was aggravating. Being grounded from the Spider-man suit when there was a major weapons deal taking place in an abandoned warehouse at two in the morning was even worse. He'd begged and pleaded with both Tony and May that he needed to be available to help the people of Queens. That taking the suit away was a terrible idea because if anything big happened he wasn't going to stay home just because he didn't have his suit. 

Tony had given in marginally by allowing him to keep the suit in his possession with the stipulation that he wasn't to put it on without expressed permission. After that, Peter had stupidly decided that the best thing for him to do was to go ahead and get the okay to spend the next night in the suit busting up the deal only to be met with a resounding no from both his mentor and his aunt. 

"You want to go out at two in the morning? Have you l _ost your mind?_ Being out past eleven-thirty on a school night is what got you in trouble in the first place," May exasperatedly stated but before Peter could offer any sort of defense Tony was jumping in too.

"That and large-scale arms deals are way above your pay grade, kid," the man said with a stern look. "Let law enforcement handle it."

"I tried to let the police handle it but they drove up with their lights flashing and all of the bad guys took off before they could do anything," Peter argued. It wasn't like he was trying to jump headfirst into anything. He'd been meticulously tracking the situation and it had already been made clear that the police were no longer pursuing the case. "They're bringing illegal arms into my neighborhood and I need to take them down," he definitely spoke making sure to keep his shoulders squared and his chin up as he did so.

"Take them down, huh?" Tony said, feigning amusement while May scoffed beside him. "Do I need to remind you of what happened last time you decided to go all Miami Vice and take down some arms dealers?"

Peter did remember that. Vividly. But this wasn't the same thing and he couldn't help but feel like no one was listening to him. "But-" he started.

"-No buts, Kiddo," Tony interjected with a fond smile. "I'll call it in. No need to worry your pretty little head over it. It'll be taken care of." 

Unwilling to reignite the argument, Peter agreed and sulked into his bedroom, leaving the two adults in the living room to undoubtedly discuss him further. He couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Tony and May had started working together to 'parent' him. On one hand, he loved knowing that Tony had become more than a mentor to him but at the same time he really didn't like the double down when it came to 'house rules' and consequences. Even still, that didn't stop him _too much._

With Ned's help, he'd been able to use police scanners and some surreptitiously acquired information to keep an eye on the criminals. He was unsurprised when the police bust failed and even more surprised when, a few days later, the information he needed to know where they would be next landed in his hands. While he wasn't grounded anymore, it was still way past his curfew and that posed a problem. 

He looked at his suit and back at the encrypted message that Ned had sent him and chewed on his lip. He had two choices. He could pass the information on or he could sneak out in his suit and hopefully get everything handled before May noticed he was missing or Tony got a notification that his suit was active past the Friday night, 'Lights Out' protocol. With very little thought, he chose the latter. 

That night, Peter lay awake in his bed and waited for the tell-tale sound of May's bedroom door clicking shut. It took longer than he thought it would but the second he heard her retire for the evening, he shot out of bed and climbed out his window. Despite his late start, he got to the warehouse ahead of schedule and opted to perch himself on the roof facing the most obvious entrance while he sent his tiny drone to patrol the rest of the area. The problem was that once he was sitting still he realized that he'd made a mistake. He really should have used the bathroom before heading out.

For the first fifteen minutes or so, it was fine. He casually shifted his weight as necessary and tried to force himself to ignore his growing need to pee. However, that was easier said than done and after several more long minutes, he was shuffling on his feet. He was just starting to consider finding a hidden corner to piss in before the fight started when two large vans rolled up. So with an inward groan, he stayed there and counted the bad guys as they exited their vehicle. Twelve. There were twelve guys, fifteen crates, and as expected, not a single cop in sight. 

Knowing that was his chance, Peter swung down from the rafters, cringing when the sudden movement put pressure on his lower abdomen. At that point, he sort of wished that he'd have just peed right there on top of the warehouse before engaging. It wasn't like anyone would have seen him. However, that ship had sailed, leaving him fighting a dozen weapon welding criminals while trying not to wet himself as each jolted movement made his bladder threaten to spill.

Peter managed to quickly round up the first half of the bad guys without a problem. The ones who remained were a different story. Though he couldn't tell if they were more skilled than the others or if he was simply distracted by the pee that was starting to dampen his underwear. With one wide swing and some strategic use of his webs, he took out nine more, leaving only the two largest men standing. He'd just barely managed to dodge a handful of bullets that had been shot in his direction when his AI informed him that Tony was in his armor and less than a minute away from him. He wanted to be angry about it but then his desperation chimed and he found himself thanking every deity he knew of that Iron Man was going to be able to finish the job while he ducked away and took the best piss of his life.

"Hey, Mr. Stark-," he said with the intention of telling his mentor that he as seconds away from peeing down his legs and would be back as soon as he'd avoided flooding the spider-suit. But it didn't work out that way because Tony cut him off.

"Zip it," Tony clipped before raising his gauntlet, rendering the last two arms dealers incapacitated. "I'm going to have FRIDAY radio this in," he said just before he swooped in and grabbed his mentee up from his underarms, "-and _you_ are coming with me."

"But Mr. stark, I-" Peter tried to protest as he struggled to get out of the man's servo-assisted grip. His bladder was screaming and he really, _really_ didn't want to be carried across the sky by an angry Iron Man.

When Peter continued to twist and turn to try and escape him Tony paused. "Are you injured? Because your AI said you weren't injured," he questioned, his irritated tone easing into something softer as concern took over. He wasn't trying to hurt the kid. He just needed to talk to him and a filthy parking lot scattered with a dozen webbed-up arms dealers, waiting to be collected by law enforcement didn't seem like the best place to do that. 

"No, sir. I-" Peter began but the 'No' had apparently been enough for Tony, as he started talking over him.

"-Then whatever it is can wait," the man replied without hesitation and took off towards the tower. FRIDAY had alerted him that the police were minutes away and he really didn't want Peter to be there when they arrived. As much as Queens loved Spider-man, Enhanced vigilantes were still looked upon as a problem. They needed to get out of there. There sooner the better.

The remainder of the flight was quiet and Peter tried to keep his squirming to a minimum. He'd assumed the man was taking him a few short miles back to his apartment but that didn't seem to be the case. They were soon flying past his neighborhood and across the bridge leading to Manhattan. It was then that he realized exactly how much trouble he was actually in and knew that his severely overdue bathroom break was going to have to wait for just _a few more minutes_ while he tried to defend himself enough to get out of being murdered by Tony, resurrected and murdered all over again by May.

That being the case, the moment Peter's feet touched the ground on the Towers Penthouse balcony, Peter ripped the mask off of his face and began to apologize. "Mr. Stark, I'm sorry but I had to-"

"-You had to do nothing!" Tony lightly snapped but even still his eyes were filled with nothing but worry. "What were you thinking?"

Peter tried to straighten his back but ended up slightly hunched over when the movement caused his bladder to twinge. "I didn't want any more guns in my neighborhood! I did it to keep everyone safe and technically that includes me," he stated while casually shuffling foot to foot.

"I'd already told you to stay out of that, kid! There were bullets flying past your head when I got there-" Tony said before realizing how uncomfortable his young mentee was looking. His face was scrunched up in discomfort and he was clutching his abdomen. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned that the kid was about to vomit.

"Nothing," Peter huffed, dropping his hands to his side and trying again to uncoil himself. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from whimpering. Something that did not go unnoticed by his mentor.

"Kid, if you're hurt and not-" Tony warned because it wouldn't be the first time that the teenager had gone to great lengths to hide an injury. 

"I'm not!" Peter shouted but the second the man raised an eyebrow at him he backtracked significantly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I'm not- I'm not hurt."

Deciding that perhaps the kid's body language was nothing more than nerves, Tony took a deep breath and made a point of easing his tone and posture. "Look, Pete, May knows you're staying with for the rest of the night but, Buddy, you can count on getting an earful from her when you get home tomorrow afternoon," he said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm staying here?" Peter asked, more out of relief than surprise. He'd stayed the night at the tower often. That wasn't new. He was just happy to hear that the man wasn't going to be abruptly scooping him up to take him home before he had time to piss. More so that there was a chance that they would be moving inside soon and that he would finally be free to run to the nearest toilet. That thought alone had him looking longingly over his shoulder towards the entrance. 

"Yes, you're staying here. It's after three in the morning, Pete. May and I agreed that you're going to sleep in your bedroom _here_ so that FRIDAY can make sure you don't sneak out again," Tony replied, running his hand tiredly across his forehead. "-and would you stop that?" he added as he watched the kid's attention fall away from him. "Look at me. The adult is talking."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter said but the more he thought about how much piss he was holding the harder it was to _actually hold it_ and he suddenly jittering in place. He was starting to worry that he legitimately wasn't going to make it to the bathroom in time. 

Of course, Tony noticed the amped-up fidgeting and paused to look the kid over. He'd been getting increasingly antsy since he'd first laid eyes on him at the warehouse. "Did you chug a Redbull before you took off in the middle of the night?" he questioned just before Peter began to quickly cross and uncross his legs, leading him into his next inquiry. "Wait- Do you need to pee?"

"I'm just ready to go inside," Peter replied with haste. He could feel his control slipping and realized that there was nothing he could do. He wasn't going to make it to the bathroom. He could already feel pee starting to trickle into his underwear. Out of sheer determination, he was able to stop it but he didn't know for how long. it was practically burning to come out. He looked up to see Tony watching him with his head cocked to the side and tried to keep his composure as a second trickle escaped him, that one a bit longer than the last. As his bladder continued to press for release, Peter squeezed his eyes shut and took a shaky breath. He already knew that pissing himself was inevitable but even still, he couldn't bring himself to just give in. _Not in the suit. Not in front of Tony. Not on a balcony in the middle of New York._

Swallowing hard, Peter tried to take a step backward towards the door but the second his thighs parted, he could feel a warmth slowly spreading across his crotch. When another spurt sprayed against the already saturated fabric he stopped to press his legs together and looked towards his mentor. He could feel his breaths turning into short steady puffs as he fought the urge to just let go. 

"Are you sure there's nothing-" Tony asked, taking a few steps towards where Peter was standing but before he could finish the query, he could see the source of the kid's anxiety. A dark stain had appeared on the front of the spider-suit and was beginning to stretch creep down his right leg. " _Oh, kid,_ " he uttered in sympathy. Though he wasn't quite sure why the kid hadn't just- _gone to the bathroom._ Or at minimum, admitted that he needed to go when he'd been asked not even five minutes prior.

With some effort, Peter had been able to once again stop the flow but only for a second or two and that was that. He abruptly decided that couldn't possibly wait any longer. He allowed his eyes to flicker up towards his mentor and licked his lips, giving the man a sheepish look before spreading his legs slightly and allowing nature to take its course. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I couldn't-" he said, cutting himself off with an involuntary sigh that had him closing his eyes again.

If Tony said anything in response, he didn't hear it. He was too busy blissfully relieving himself right where he stood, his heavy stream splashing noisily onto the balcony floor. His bladder was no more than half empty before took a chance and looked down to survey the mess he was creating. Then his eyes drifted towards the skyline and all of a sudden he was acutely aware of his surroundings. The glowing windows of the surrounding buildings, the airplane that was passing overhead, and his mentor who had since averted his eyes. For a moment it felt as though the whole city was looking at him but he didn't have time to dwell it because he was _still going_. He just hoped that his bladder would empty before his pee began to dribble over the edge because, how awful would that be? But thankfully he didn't have to find out because at that moment his stream came to stop, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Are you- finished?" Tony hesitantly asked once the pattering sounds had faded away.

"Y-yeah," Peter breathily replied. He'd just ruined a multi-million dollar suit in front of his literal hero. Yet he found himself not feeling nearly as distressed or ashamed as he thought he would. He'd expected himself to panic or cry but he didn't. Maybe because as Tony slowly turned around didn't seem particularly upset either and that had helped to keep his nerves at bay.

As Tony looked between the petite teenager and the massive puddle of urine that was below he let out a low whistle. "Good Lordy, Buddy. Did all of that come out of you?" he asked out of sheer astonishment. "Why didn't you go inside and pee when we got here?"

"I- well, you were already mad at me," Peter faltered because he realized that doing that really would have been the more reasonable thing to do. "-and I didn't want to get in any more trouble-"

"-Did you actually think you were going to get in trouble for going to the bathroom?" Tony asked with a quirk of his brow, hoping that the answer was 'no' because he really thought that the kid knew him better than that. Yet, he did feel bad for not pressing the issue earlier when he'd been pretty sure that the boy had been lying to him about needing to take a piss. However, he never would have predicted that the kid would end up wetting himself.

"No, not exactly," Peter grumbled under his breath. "It's just that- that I was going to go _after_ I explained myself but then I didn't want to interrupt you and- I don't really know. -but I couldn't hold it anymore." 

"Kid," Tony replied as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I just want to make this very clear, alright? I don't care how mad at you, you think I am. Next time, just _say something,"_ he pressed _. "_ I'm not going to stop you from going to the bathroom. Ever."

"I know," Peter admitted, hanging his head low and readjusting his stance. The already tight suit was clinging uncomfortably to his legs. "Can I go change now?"

Tony smiled softly and approached the kid, placing a hand on his slumped shoulders. "Yeah, Buddy. Go get cleaned up. We can continue talking about your missed curfew and massive lack of self-preservation skills over breakfast," he said and then held the door open for Peter to enter in front of him. However, he stopped the kid before he could disappear into his room. "Shower and then go straight to bed. I want you to get some sleep, okay, kiddo?"

"I will, Mr. Stark" Peter replied and was surprised when the man leaned in to hug him, despite his pee covered lower half. 

"Good night, Pete," Tony whispered, then reached up to ruffle the kid's hair and gave him a grin as he nudged him into his room. "-and no more sneaking out!"

**Author's Note:**

> I miiight try to do another prompt this month but we'll see what happens. As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
